Prince Of Tennis Drabbles
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: Full of fluff and anything you can ask for.
1. Chapter 1

**Number One : Mamushi**

* * *

><p>The neko demon felt like his usual hang out area, the Seiguka girls tennis courts were getting uneventful every passing day, so he ventured around in the school grounds in hope of finding something entertaining and bring it to the girls tennis courts to entertain his masters. The girls didn't think of it that way, no, the neko demon never talked or showed them his true form since they usually just patted his head, played with him to kill time or have a one sided heart to cat moment.<p>

He, Nekozawa, the black cat demon, loves the girls in his own weird way and he wants to show appreciation by humoring their boring practice with random objects and such. He knows it was weird that of all faithful animals a /cat did those sweet meaningful gestures. Mind you, Nekozawa is a male, so he does love to get squished in hugs by girls whenever he did anything the girls deemed approving. If you know what I mean.

Now, he just wanted to tease them to ease his boredom. He sauntered into the boys tennis courts area and his baby blue eyes gleamed, the regulars, a hot topic of the female tennis players, were in the club room in their undressed glory. Hey, he's a demon, of course he can see through walls. His eyes roamed for a minute, targeting his prey. A tanned male that seemed to have more well toned muscles than the others, his eyes as of a snake's, had sadly became his toy today.

His tail swishes in delight, patiently crouching near the door in hopes of one of the rowdy boys would open the door slightly by accident. As he predicted, the spiky jet black haired boy opened the door and the cat jumped in, making a ruckus and running straight to the stunned tan boy and expertly stole one of his shoes, quickly running away when his mission was considered a success.

Nekozawa grinned when he heard shouts from said target, he watched the boy clad in white shorts and missing a shoe chase after him. When he was dangerously nearing, the cat continued prancing it's way to the girls courts. Kaidoh grunted and went to snatch the shoe but to no avail.

In a distance he heard his team members laughing wildly. The girls had spotted Kaidoh in his shirtless glory and squeaked, shrieked and screamed, some out of anger and a few others due to their interest in him. They soon noticed the cat defiantly sitting on a tree with a shoe and Kaidoh glaring daggers at the culprit. Putting two and two together, the girls giggled.

Nekozawa meowed when he heard the girls giggling, he was glad that they were having fun now. His blue eyes turned to the flustered male, he was trying to climb up the tree and snatch his shoe back but oh the cat won't have it. He inched further away from the advancing tennis player, stolen shoe in tow when he realized he was just a step away from falling off the tree. In fright, he moewed loudly, fear showing in his eyes. Kaidoh seemed to realize this as well and stepped down from the tree, the cat watched in wonder as the player stood under the tree, where the cat might fall to, and stretched out his arms.

Taking the message, Nekozawa leaped off the branch into the boy's awaiting arms and mewled happily, returning the shoe. Kaidoh proceeded to take his shoe and played with the black cat, oblivious to the attention he was receiving from the many fangirls. Nekozawa purring, he reminded himself that this Kaidoh dude was never going to be his prey again.

* * *

><p><em>Kinda crappy but I just felt like typing this up, there'll be more in the future.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to write a fic about them since there wasn't much stories of them around. I'm not really a fan of them but hey, they look cute together._

* * *

><p>Tomoka laughed, her friends sharing jokes about their families and friends as they strolled around in the mall, shopping. They were in the Kanagawa prefectures, feeling adventurous and wanting to go somewhere new. The mall opened just a week ago and there were some crazy sales going on here that the girls couldn't help it.<p>

"No way, she did that?" Hina giggled, twirling her long black hair out of habit. "Yeah, Gura was so embarrassed he didn't speak for a week!" Fian nodded, smiling cheekily. Ann was listening in, her hands forever texting someone on that phone of hers. Tomoka laughed at her friends antics, "guys, I need to go to the bathroom, be right back".

The three other girls nodded, continuing their earlier conversation. Tomoka left and searched her way to her said destination, suddenly remembering two years back.

Ryoma had left and came back from America, Sakuno had gotten over her crush on him and Horio had suddenly moved to Rikkai Dai for high school. She hadn't heard from him since and wondered how he was doing now, she wasn't that concerned, just curious.

She left the bathroom in no hurry and continued with her musings, unaware of her surroundings. She came back down to earth when she bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry", she mumbled, still in a daze. "It's okay, Tomo-chan", the person chuckled. Tomika blinked up at him, surprise written in her face. "How did you know my name?"

The guy taller than her by a head looked scandalized, "you don't remember me? It's me, Horio!"

"Ho-Horio?" she repeated, raising a brow and taking a step back, studying his body.

He had obviously grown taller, his hair was longer and lost its spikiness, bangs almost covering his eyebrows. His uni-brow was no longer there and he looked a lot more leaner than before. The only thing that remained was his stupid smirk and those coughbeautifulcough brown eyes. Horio said nothing as she took him in. His arms were on display as he only wore a sleeveless top, baggy shorts and a grey pair of tennis shoes. A bag slung over his shoulder and what she guessed as his tennis racquet (A/N: I like using this version of the word, so don't mind the 'mistake').

Tomoka blushed as she realized he had muscles, mmhmm, delicious muscles—ekhem. She stopped herself from drooling when she noticed the outlines of awesome abs beneath the thin layer of _Oh wow dat abs, I don't mind me some Horio right now_, her thoughts wandered. When she found her voice and snapped out of it, she said the first thing that came to mind; "you've grown taller!" Horio nodded, "of course, I can't stay being short and weak forever". Tomoka rolled her eyes playfully, "are you saying you're _stronger_ now?"

"Why yes, Tomo-chan, don't believe me?" Horio provoked, his smirk staying on his face. His eyes wandered her body subtly, unnoticed by her.

She had ditched the pigtail hair and wore her hair in a side fishtail braid (don't ask how he knew) and she wore the perfect amount of makeup to look cute and simple. Tomoka's outfit consisted of a baggy grey top that ended above her belly button and low cut skinnies, completing the look with black sneakers.

"And your two, now what? Four years of tennis experience?" Tomoka joked, obviously blushing. Horio couldn't lie even to save himself, he was enchanted by her laugh, they used to be so loud and annoying, like himself, now she was like a perfect lady.

He covered up his blushing face by looking away, only then noticing that his friends were still waiting for him. Impatiently, might I add though they looked excited. "I have to go now, my friends are waiting, see you 'round, Tomo-_chan_", he said, purring slightly at the end. Tomoka blushed a deeper red, "whatever, uni—Horio-kun".

Horio flashed her a real smile and patted her head before running off to his friends, leaving a madly blushing Tomoka behind. She quickly turned away fiddled with her phone, about to call one of the girls when Ann called out to her, "Tomo-chan, who was that?"

"Horio", Tomoka replied, still flushed.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? I hope it was okay. I'm thinking of making a story out of this but it's up to you guys, please leave a review below and have a nice day :)<em>

_P.S: I keep having ideas popping up in my head these past few days and I'm trying to keep up, my next oneshot might be about Abe and Mihashi from Ōkiku Furikabutte (or Big Windup!). I love those two the first time I saw them a few years ago XD_


End file.
